Jas T. Ward Author Wiki
'Welcome to the Jas T. Ward Author Wiki' Jas T. Ward is the author of the wildly popular The Shadow Keepers Series, which include Before The Madness - Candyman, Madness, Bounce - A Story from The Grid, Lust, Cowboy and Murder. The Soul Bound Series, the first of the series - Soul Bound The Warrior - a dark, twisted, haunting read of 2017 and highly anticipated second book from the series - Soul Bound The Wounded with an upcoming release of Spring 2018. And creator of the romance with a twist which is known to fans as Romance The Ward Way which includes published works in the titles of Love's Bitter Harvest and her 2017 5 star release - A Little Pill Called Love. Jas T. Ward's other published works include - Bits and Pieces - Tales and Sonnets Volume One. The author also has at present two audio releases in the titles of Soul Bound - The Warrior and A Little Pill Called Love. Jas T. Ward is also the creator and founded of the a new company dedicated to help indie authors from the first chapter until 'THE END' is written. Ink-N-Flow Management - https://www.facebook.com/InkNFlowManagement/ 'About The Author' "Why the Ward Way? Because I believe in writing books that take a reader on a thrill-ride. Action, danger, drama, sure. But also laughter, tears of joy and moments that make you want to stop just to scream. My books are twisted, complex and full of heroes and heroines full of flaws and heart, but a reader cannot deny--total badasses. Welcome to my worlds, take a seat, get to know me and the characters and I assure you... You'll be glad you did." ~ Jas T Ward. Jas T. Ward has always used writing as a necessary escape. With a past marred by a difficult childhood and domestic violence as well as being homeless as an adult, Ms. Ward lost her creative voice when she lost her soul mate to suicide. Finding that creative voice once again in writing in social media via blogs and creative writing groups, Ms. Ward gathered other writers & founded Dark Hunter Nights, which has over 2,000 members & is one of the largest and longest-running fan fiction groups on Facebook. Through her work with Nights, Ms. Ward developed characters that were diverse, different and unique. Fans of the group encouraged her to use her literary talents and give her characters life in books, and The Shadow-Keepers Series was born. Ms. Ward quickly became known for writing books filled with action, drama, laughter, darkness and unimaginable plot twists, and her books have won awards from various blogs and other outlets. A bestselling author on both Amazon & ARe Romance, Ms. Ward has been described as the Robin Williams of authors: so damn funny and talented, but with a darkness that calls to you, causing you to want to know more. Ms. Ward’s books have also been reviewed by Ind’Tale Magazine, and have been nominated for the magazine’s prestigious RONE awards for the last three years, each time a finalist. LUST, Book 2 of The Shadow-Keepers Series, was the recipient of the following awards from Rant & Rave Book Blogs Preditors & Editors Reader Poll: Best Dark Fantasy 2015, Best F/F Romance 2015, & Top 10 Reads of 2015. While her fans enjoyed the dark, twisty romance of The Shadow-Keepers Series, they believed in Ms. Ward’s potential to write other genres, and challenged her to write a contemporary, traditional romance. She completely failed, but the result was Love’s Bitter Harvest; and just like that, a style was born – Romance: The Ward Way. True to the style that her fans adore so much, Ms. Ward’s romances are funny, unpredictable works with twisted turns to keep the readers guessing; after all, the path to love isn’t easy. While her first passion is writing and reading, Ms. Ward also enjoys networking with other authors and helping those who are just starting their careers in the crazy world of indie book publishing. She is an ever-positive presence on social media, offering encouragement and advice to her fellow authors. She is a founding member and administrator of the Girls Gone Writing/GGW Reader Group on Facebook, which has over 4,000 members and is a drama-free place for everyone – readers, authors, bloggers & fans alike – to talk books. Born and raised in Texas and spending time living in Kentucky, Ms. Ward spends her days and nights writing as therapy to deal with life and all that it brings—from the past and present. And hopefully finds joy, laughter and fun to mix in with the dark. Something her readers have come to love in her works. She is the proud parent of three very independent grown children and grandmother to three delightful grandchildren. She has two fur babies that sit and ponder why their human is talking to herself late into the night as she writes out colorful and diverse if not twisted characters and tales. When asked why she writes, Ms. Ward answers simply: “Reading saved me. It was my salvation and my haven. I now strive to pay that gift back by writing books that can give the same to others. And to keep myself sane.” The Shadow Keepers Series The wildly popular series which has gathered a fan base both from the author's published books from the series and from the fan-fiction group Dark Hunter Nights and Keepers Fan Group, her characters come to life from the pages. A group with over 2000 members who share a love for the series and follow along in various fun filled, action packed and tear-jerker moments. A very popular and much loved character whose life ended and was petitioned by fans of the character to come back and the Shadow Keepers Series was born and from that creation came a very loyal following known as The Crazy Ladies of DHN Created in fan-fiction, now a member of much loved Facebook family. The Shadow-Keepers is a gritty, edgy yet fun series about the beings that walk the fine line between Dark and Light, Good and Bad. It is their job to ensure that the dark powers that test and torment man, are kept maintained and contained. Shadow-Keepers are dead, no heartbeat (except for the one that can learn to love them for what they are) and are animated by the powers they keep. The sole purpose of a Keeper is to feed the power as well as keep it controlled by never letting it get too dark or too powerful. Keepers are part of The Grid. An elite, super-human, paranormal group that protects mankind from evil and those that wish to devour all that is good in man- The Energy Eaters. Keepers are the top of the food chain on The Grid and not even Breaker's trust them or want them. The Grid is led by an immortal god of unknown origin- Bounce. Who purchases souls of beings that did evil in life to use for Breakers and Relays (helpers on The Grid) and gives them a second chance of redemption. Or they would be returned to burn in Hell. The Shadow Keepers (To Date) Reno Sundown - Keeper of Madness - As Fans See The Character - Bradley Cooper McKenzie Miller - Keeper of Lust - As Fans See The Character - Ruby Rose Marcus DeMonte - Keeper of Murder - As Fans See The Character - Idris Elba Jade Ann Shen - Keeper of Envy --- COMING SOON The Shadow Keepers Series Before The Madness - A Companion Novella from The Grid The story that started it all and inspired the Shadow-Keepers Series by Jas T. Ward. This is the NOVELLA of the main character in the hit book, Madness by Ward- Reno Sundown. The fans demanded to know Reno's story and this novella grants that demand. Before The Madness - Candyman I first discovered Reno Sundown and the Shadow-Keepers series by Jas T. Ward through fan fiction online. I fell in love with Reno & the Shadow-Keepers' world, and wanted more. Reno Sundown is the keeper of Madness (the first book in the series). Candyman tells Reno's back story - every heart-wrenching detail. Reno begins his life as just a passenger in Jess Brady's head - developed to deal with all the bad stuff that Jess went through during his childhood. Reno has thoughts & feelings, but since he doesn't have his own body, must live through Jess. Once the bad is over, Reno is relegated back to the dark recesses of Jess's mind until he is needed again. This continues until Jess is well into adulthood. As you can imagine, this can't last forever, and doesn't. Once Reno falls in love, he is forced to choose the path that is best for him - to be his own man, with his own life, his own body. This book is a journey filled with heartbreak, growth, laughter & love. '' '' '' One of the things that I liked most about this book - and since I've read the others - this series, is how complex the characters are. Good guys, bad guys, in-between guys - Jas T. Ward shows us all aspects of all the characters. No one is all good or all bad, but a mixture of both, which gives the book a full-bodied flavor that's sorely lacking in much of today's writing. If you are looking for a series that will keep you on the edge of your seat & leave you wanting more, this is the one for you! So sit back, grab a bag of candy & get ready for a wild ride. Welcome to THE GRID! ----- AMAZON REVIEW''' AVAILABLE ON AMAZON - '''https://www.amazon.com/gp/product/B00O2HZ0UM '''Madness A Darkly Sweet, Fun, Twisted Love Story. Welcome to the world of The Grid. Where heroic bad-asses looking for a second chance to get into Heaven are fighting a war among us. Reno Sundown's been fighting that war for over 150 years. But just like the war, no one knows it. That's because he's the dark split personality of one of the Grid's baddest heroes. The only things he is ever allowed to have are the bad, the pain and the violence. Never the good. A dark secret to be hidden away. And he thought that's all he would ever be. Until her. Emma Devenmore has always focused on one thing, family. The eldest of her sisters, she has made life centered on protection. Protecting her family and doing her job of protecting others. A love story was never in her plans, until she met him. And then, didn't know he even existed. Watching and longing for something he was not allowed to have. Her. Can love make a life? Can it be so strong that despite the darkness that has staked its claim, can it make the impossible possible? Can the Beauty always save the Beast? Even when she doesn't even know he's waiting to be saved? Every once in a while a reader comes across a book that will illicit a smile, a laugh, or even a tear. Jas T. Ward has managed to weave a story that will give you all three from beginning to end. The emotional wringer so to speak. This is the first novel in what is sure to be wild emotional ride of ups and downs. A series that introduces us to the Grid and the Shadow Keepers.The story is centered around an unlikely hero, Reno Sundown, who we were first introduced to in a novella in Ward's book Bits and Pieces. Reno has an almost childlike innocence although he was created to only experience the worse life had to offer. But it his desire to change his lot in life and hold on to the one person that makes him feel whole that will make you fall in love with and root for the character against all odds. If you are looking for a book with twists and turns that will keep you glued to the pages, look no further. Let Ward infect you will Madness. It is quite the journey. ----- AMAZON REVIEW AVAILABLE ON AMAZON --- '''https://www.amazon.com/gp/product/B00I92F344 '''Bounce - A Story of The Grid 'The exciting companion novella that ties into the popular Shadow-Keepers Series by Jas T. Ward-- BOUNCE. ' ' Wisdom says that one’s past makes one’s future. Both intertwine with the present to weave the cloth of one’s life in a tapestry of events that show the whole play of time. But what happens when a past is forgotten. The threads of memory hidden away to prevent the cloth of time from being unfolded as to prevent it from being ripped apart at the seams? Power can destroy. Power can create. But when powers with no known purpose are pushed too far, can a love for mankind save it? This is the story of Bounce. The god without a past. The god with an unspoken and unknown future. And a god with a destiny and the power to save us all. Shame he can’t remember that. But someone does. I've always loved Bounce, since the first moment we met him in Reno's novella, Sweet Madness (found in Bits and Pieces), he's been the tough god that rules the Grid. Though we've always seen him as strong and very near the edge of anger, his story shows his vulnerable side. At his core, he loves deeply and only wants that family he's always wondered if he had at all. Bounce will break your heart multiple times, don't be surprised if you find tears falling as you read. Thank you, Jas, for helping us understand Bounce and why he is the way he is. I can't wait to read more. ----- AMAZON REVIEW AVAILABLE ON AMAZON --- '''https://www.amazon.com/gp/product/B00MSAZBC2 '''Lust Welcome Back to the World of The Grid. Where heroic bad-asses looking for a second chance fight a war among us in the shadows. McKenzie Miller had ' '''never needed anyone. Not since she lost both her parents to a crime of passion at a young age. Shuffled from foster home to foster home, Kenzie finally took control of her own life and lived on the streets. Now she's an adult and has a hard-wired survivalist core to never be used or abused again. She's strong and no one will ever hurt her—because she will never let someone inside the one part of her that can still feel—her heart. ' 'Now part of The Grid, Kenzie copes to become what she now is forced to be—but one thing is very strange when you’re a Keeper. Love. ' 'Lana Penchez had everything that her parent's money could buy and until they lost it all in the economy crash, the young ballet dancer had a bright future with the San Francisco Ballet Company. Now she struggles to reach for her dream and still survive. And do so, alone. Until one night when she was saved and a whole different world of shadows gives her a chance she never thought she’d have. ' '''Love. As I dive into the world of the Grid with Lust I'm in awe of these wonderful characters Jas brings to life. AND ABSOLUTELY LOVE KENZIE AND LANA!! Plus you have all the characters that you love from Madness and Bounce. I really don't know where to begin because Lust just pulls you in and wish you could be apart of the Grid. There where times I wanted to jump into the book and go all Grrrrrrr on a few charries..That's when you know you love a book when it brings your emotions out and that's what Jas does. She pulls you in and you are left wanting more. Once you go Grid there is no going back, Love this book and you will too. ----- AMAZON REVIEW AVAILABLE ON AMAZON --- '''https://www.amazon.com/gp/product/B015ANG1VS '''Cowboy Welcome Back to the World of The Grid. ' 'Where heroic bad-asses looking for a second chance fight a war among us in the shadows. ' William Jess Bailey was a very bad man in the Old West. Hired gunslinger, bank robber and murderer. Add to that—a dark, split personality that feeds on violence and pain. That need caused them both to die and be sent to Hell. Now, fast forward to the present time where Jess is one of the baddest, strongest Breakers on the Grid. Drowning his days in sex and booze, he's happy to not allow anyone in. But when his second chance is cut short, his sole goal becomes to make an impact on the life of the daughter he's not allowed to claim—Sophia. And the last thing he needs eating up the time he has left is… A lady cop. Beth Daniels is a tough, hardened detective on the San Francisco police force. She's worked very hard to fight her way to the top after losing her father for doing his duty as a cop. She throws herself in work in order to take care of her mother who loses more of reality every day. The last thing she needs is the sweet-talking drawl and charm of Jess Bailey… Hot cowboy or not. Can a heart that believes it has curse to kill anyone it loves, love again? And what if the past will make sure love dies? What Dark Power Makes YOUR Heart Beat? ''Another great book by Jas T. Ward. I already can't wait for the next one in the series. The world of The Shadow-Keepers the author has built draws you in, gets you invested in the characters, and leaves you begging for more. We've already met the male lead Jess Bailey in previous books, and from the point of view of other characters he didn't always come out as the most likeable character. Ms. Ward has done a stellar job of giving us his point of view in this book that not only redeems him, but makes you look back and readjust your previous opinions. With Beth Daniels she has yet again given us a strong female lead that we can relate to, which is so hard to find in this genre. Just an overall great read that I would recommend to anyone. ----- '''AMAZON REVIEW AVAILABLE ON AMAZON --- '''https://www.amazon.com/gp/product/B01B1UP5SY '''Murder Welcome Back to the World of The Grid. Where heroic bad-asses looking for a second chance fight a war among us in the shadows. Marcus DeMonte was born in Hell, both literally and figuratively. Birthed by a demon, sired by a human and considered a failure from the moment he took his first breath. Nothing more than fuel for the Hell fires. Allowed to live by Lucifer himself, he became determined to reach the top of the food chain by becoming an elite assassin in the Dark Lord’s army. After reaching that bloody, hard-won goal he chose a path not ordered by Hell—one leading to love. But that love was doomed the moment it bloomed. Fuelled by rage of its loss, his punishment was the shameful duty of bodyguard to the Keeper of Madness – Reno Sundown and his family. But denied destiny has fatal consequences. The one chance Marcus had of being reunited with the one he loved vaporised. But destiny has a way of masking itself until its time, and Marcus is no exception. Will the newest Keeper find his heartbeat, even when it beats quietly from the past? What can I say is Jas never disappoints!! Murder was amazing . You have everything in this book and if you love dark reads with a twist then you need to read this book. And You just want Marcus to feel his heartbeat sooo bad. As bad as he is a badass you still want to wrap him up and keep him safe. I want this series to keep going but I know soon it will end and I’ma cry like a baby. Must read. ---- AMAZON REVIEW AVAILABLE ON AMAZON - https://www.amazon.com/gp/product/B07KCCR2FL Envy - COMING SOON Sometimes, fairy tales go deadly. And destined love refuses to listen for the sound of one small heartbeat in the dark. Jade Shen was born into privilege, wanting nothing with loving parents. Until tragedy struck. Raised by a bitter grandmother, Jade loses herself in studies and being groomed to take over her parent’s tech firm worth millions—choices not her own. Death revisits and this time Jade is the target with her trust fund the prize. The losing side of the war against the secretive Grid seducing her guardian to fund the battles—the Devil and his demented son must not lose. But Envy is always on the path with Greed—Jade simply in the way as they merge. Death always has its own plans. Tyrus DeMonte was abandoned at birth. Left to burn in the fires of Hell by his own father. Putting the past behind them and they now fight on the right side of the Grid. Determined to prove his worth, Tyrus takes whatever is given to him—son of a disowned Elite and fighter wanting to be so much more. He had no idea that a chance meeting with a young, sweet, innocent girl would teach him the one lesson that had cost him the most. Love. But unlike fairy tales, love doesn’t always find a way. Not when Death cuts off the story before the once upon a time can start. Welcome Back to the World of The Grid. Where heroic bad-asses looking for a second chance fight a war among us in the shadows. The Shadow Keepers Series Characters - Book/Fan Fiction Based Reno Sundown - Emma Sundown - Sophia Jessa Bailey/Sundown - Eli Sundown - Hope and Faith Sundown Jess Bailey - Beth Daniel's - Mira Bailey McKenzie Miller - Lana Penchez Marcus DeMonte Jade Ann Shen Bounce Mali Lucifer Lily Devenmore Evan O'Brien Mark Gibson Bella Davidson Epsilon Tyrus Dr Skyler Wyatt - Caleb Wyatt - Liam Wyatt Blake O'Mara Alexis Grace Warren Rhianna Cooper Tessa Raintree Aberdeen Harker Benji Brennan Sundown A**hole Glossary Terms from The Shadow Keepers Series Breakers - Immortal Heroes that are responsible for breaking the Energy Eater's destruction of mankind. The Grid- The central human-staffed help base for the Breakers. They have intel, electronics, gadgets, etc for assisting Bounce. The humans are called Relays. Bella is a relay that Reno saved one night, and since that night, she had been loyal to him, even after he becomes a keeper. Undercover of course. Bounce - He who created the Breakers, as a payback for losing his whole family to the one that created the Energy Eaters. No one truly knows what Bounce is, as his appearance can change at will, as can his moods. Mr. Haun - Immortal that runs a acupuncture clinic in China Town, and helps Bounce with healing of the Breakers, as well as created the bio weapons (all natural poisons) for the Breakers. He also becomes crucial to the Keepers. As he knows more than he will say. Yinyang - The ancient goddess, some say high level demon, that is over the Keepers, and has one goal in mind- to destroy, Epsilon. And the Keepers are her way to to do that. Epsilon - Creator of the first, thought lost Keeper. And driven mad with greed. He wants mankind to end, so evolution has its chance, as long as he has a say so in what takes its place. The Keepers, in his mind, belong to him. And thereofore, his right to destroy. Energy Eaters - Demons from hell that seek the pleasure and feeding of the mortal in the human realm. They feed off the energy of the human's essence in order to keep human form; for without it, they are not able to survive top side. They crave women and children and the more brutal, aggressive the attack and feeding, the more powerful the energy, allowing them to keep their human form longer. And out of hell. The Void - This is the place between heaven, hell and earth where the Keepers life force (essence) goes while their bodies heal or if necessary be remade. It is also where the dark powers are held and kept contained by the High Council for 'safe keeping'. Signs of being in the void: The Keepers eyes will be unfocused, pin-print pupils. No breathing and totally unanimated. Upon recovery, will have forgotten something about themselves or their lives, as the void must alway be paid for the gift of coming back. High Council - The ones that created all of creation. And have, for eon's simply sat back and watched. They have tested and convicted man thousands of times (Plague? You guessed it, test) and done nothing to help. Until now. When one of their own, Epsilon is out to not only destroy mankind, but the Council itself. The Keepers may be the only salvation. Anthologies Voyages of The Heart Anthology Series - Volume Two WITH LOVE FROM NEW ORLEANS Series: Voyages of the Heart, Volume 2 Cover Designer: T.E. Black with T.E. Black Designs BLURB: 'Voyages of the Heart Cities around the world have their own charming allure which pulls you in, allowing you to enjoy their secrets. They offer love, passion, laughter, healing, and even heartbreak. The authors have penned these emotions and more into their stories one page at a time. Pack your luggage to join us on our voyage of the heart. Our next destination: New Orleans! With Love From New Orleans Romance in the ''“Big Easy” isn't for the faint of heart. The mystery hidden in the worlds created by VOTH's authors will keep you enthralled in each and every tale. The only promise on this voyage of love is that we’ve sealed each story with a kiss of passion which will entice you to come back for more. Welcome to New Orleans where every page reveals a new secret as we explore the city's round-the-clock appeal. '''LIST OF AUTHORS: Alyssa Drake | @Amy Allen | Author Annalise Alexis| Ashlee Shades - Author | Autumn Sand | Bella Emy | Brian Miller | Carrie Humphrey | Author Jade Royal | Jas T. Ward | Lilly Black, Author | Katherine L.E. White | Maggie Adams | Author Maria Vickers | Natalie-Nicole Bates| Author Nia Farrell | Patricia D. Eddy | Roux Cantrelll | Author Sandra R Neeley |Tamsen Schultz PRE-ORDER LINK: books2read.com/WithLoveFromNewOrleans Get a little taste of the Grid with this quick read by Jas T.Ward. I was intrigued right from the start. The interaction between Ember and Mark is fun and witty. I like the twist of characters from different worlds. A very enjoyable Novella that will leave you wanting to learn more about these characters lives. ---- 'AMAZON REVIEW' Our Christmas Nook Anthology Enjoy this collection of holiday super short stories: these easy, quick reads are meant to entertain, introduce you to some new authors and get you in the holiday spirit. The challenge has been set for authors...four holiday-related prompts have been provided and authors respond by filling this collection with super short stories. Mixed genres, mixed point-of-views, there's something in this collection for everyone! AVAILABLE ON AMAZON -- https://www.amazon.com/Our-Christmas-Nook-Anthology-I-ebook/dp/B07WP5ZRRS The Soul Bound Series Soul Bound The Warrior Murderer... Jace Camden is haunted by his past. One that has many believing he got away with murder. He's run from it, trying to start over in a new town. But his past hasn't let him escape and it's determined that his future will not be a long one. Death will demand its due. And his dead wife will make sure that debt is paid in full. Kitt Thomas' life is in a rut, but that changed when she looked into the sad, haunted, eyes of Jace Camden. Something about his wounded soul called to her--like a whisper of a melody in a mysterious abyss she should have the sense to ignore. But his past will make sure Kitt is no more part of Jace's future than life is. Because he's soul bound. And that's a shackle that can only be broken by death. His. It’s Not About the Happily Ever After… It’s About Surviving the Read From Amazon Bestselling Author, Jas T. Ward Comes the highly anticipated first book in the Soul Bound Series. This is my first book by Jas T Ward, but it won't be my last! The intricate plot expanded my reality and took me to levels of souls and demons I was completely captivated with. All the while two love stories, one ending and one beginning are delicately weaved into the story with just the right balance of reality and humor to balance out the paranormal. This is without a doubt one of the best books I've read this summer. I highly recommend it, with one warning... OMG the cliffhanger! I can't wait for The Warrior to come out so I can find out what happens next!! ----- AMAZON REVIEW ''' '''AVAILABLE ON AMAZON --- '''https://www.amazon.com/gp/product/B06Y5G1BV3 '''Soul Bound - The Wounded A stranger or something is carving his name in her flesh. And this time, there’s more than his life on the line. Death… never likes to be cheated and it still doesn’t give a f*@k. Happiness…Jace Camden finally has a life full of friendship, happiness, peace and most of all love. A man that not only faced his demons and beat death at its own game. Little does he know, he’s about to get very real soul-on-the-line training when a woman he’s never met is calling him out in a very chilling way. The whole “Dead Man’s Crew” is back and heading to Ohio to not only solve a new bloody, horror-filled mystery and find they may have to face an old foe. Never has the Soul Warrior been needed more to save an innocent stranger with a deadly secret. And just when he and Kitt think his past was put in its place so they could have a future… it’s clear, the past never truly lets go. And this time, there’s more than his life on the line. Death… still doesn’t give a f*@k. Soul Bound is not just about the Happily Ever After… It’s about Surviving the Read. Again. Soul Bound II: The Wounded by Jas T Ward follows on from Soul Bound: The Warrior. Just like the first book this is another great read which I found hard to put down. I really felt for Jace, he went through so much in the first book and it seems things are only getting worse for him this time round. The story is very well written, full of suspense & had me on a bit of an emotional roller coaster. Another great read from Jas T Ward, can't wait for the next. Anyone who enjoys action & suspense should give this book a read. --- AMAZON REVIEW AVAILABLE ON AMAZON -- https://www.amazon.com/gp/product/B07XKK3G2T Soul Bound: The Wanted -- DETAILS COMING SOON Romance The Ward Way A Little Pill Called Love New from bestselling author, Jas T. Ward A Romance - The Ward Way ~Benny & Joon meets Pretty Woman...~ Rylie Marshall had blue, green, yellow and mixture of pills that made her "normal". But her idea of normal and what her mother or society wanted her to be never seemed to match up. She lives day-by-day in a fantasy land within her own troubled head and books. Reading was her escape whenever even her head denied her such a haven. So, how was she to know that one day, sitting on the beach, a book would show her the one thing she didn't have, but might hold the cure...Love. Mike Newport had white, yellow and striped pills that made him capable of being one of the most cut-throat corporate marketing advisers his clients could have. Not even a life-changing tragedy could slow him down. His days and most nights were spent with his head buried in flow charts, graphs and spreadsheets. Busy was the best way--the heart could easily be ignored as it was dying inside his chest. The last thing he needed was a vacation, but how was he to know that a crazy girl, playing in the waves and talking to the birds might give him the one thing he had been avoiding...Love. From Bestselling Author Jas T. Ward, comes a touching, quirky fun and gritty read - A Little Pill Called Love."Sometimes you take chances, no matter how strange something appears, Riley. Take chance for me, Riley." ''OMG, this was such a great read. What a sweet story and one that's full of feels! I absolutely adore Riley. She's just wonderful and, well, adorable. Her infectious joy and innocence is just too hard to resist. You can't help but smile when you read this one. Watching Mike let his walls down and allow himself to lay down the guilt he's been carrying around, and just enjoy life was heartwarming.Mike Newport had it all. Then lost it all. Throwing himself into work to avoid having to deal with it all, and close to burning out, he finds himself on a company mandated vacation. Little did he know, he would find more than he ever imagined on the coast of Galveston. An intriguing woman, in a floral dress, riding her bike through the surf, changes his life forever. Can he tell her everything? Can she help him move forward? Is she the key to finding his way back to who he used to be? Riley is a grown woman, but kept tethered to her mother's side because of her "condition". The pills her mother gives her keep her balanced, keep her from breaking down. Or so her mother's told her. She's been told she can't have what others have. She gets lost in romance books and wants all of that, but she's resigned herself to never getting it. Until she meets the "uptight executive guy at the beach". He's handsome, funny, and says all the romantic things she reads about. And he doesn't know her secrets. If she told him, would he not like her anymore? When it comes down to her making a choice, will she be strong enough to choose him? Can she dare let herself believe in a happily ever after for herself? I really loved this story. Watching them both evolve, grow, open up, and reach for what they want, was just.....wow. This is definitely romance the Ward-Way. The roller coaster of feels was just amazing. My heart broke for both Mike and Riley and their separate circumstances. It was hopeful for their relationship. It broke again, then soared. There is hope, joy, laughter, hurt, and heartbreak. But fear not, it ends on on a good note. This is a special one. I highly recommend it! --- 'Amazon Review' AVAILABLE ON AMAZON -- https://www.amazon.com/gp/product/B0768NMV8Y Love's Bitter Harvest Welcome to McCall Farm, where two hearts harvested love and then life made its fruits bitter. High school sweethearts Matt and Katy McCall fell in love behind the bleachers with a kiss. Life was easy and happy until Katy is offered a job across the country and Matt refuses to give up his family’s generational farm. They painfully part—one due to stubbornness and the other ambition. Years go by and the rift widens until tragedy brings Katy back home to the farm. And the man who still held her heart. But home is not the same and neither is the man she left behind. Matt is on the brink of losing the precious farm, he’s angry at life and the tragedy has left him feeling like half a man. The last person Matt wants to see is the woman that left him for a career he believed mattered to her more than he did. And gutted his heart on the way out. What can I say, but I absolutely LOVE IT!! My heart goes out to Matt and Katy two people who clearly love each other, but both just so stubborn. It's about first love, lost love and finding and getting that love back even stronger.I found myself relating to these characters so much you just want more. I'm so looking for more romance the Ward's way!!! ----- Amazon Review AVAILABLE ON AMAZON --- ''' https://www.amazon.com/Loves-Bitter-Harvest-Romance-Ward-ebook/dp/B00LE525RQ '''Bits and Pieces - Tales and Sonnets (Volume One) After demands of thousands of fans in various social medias, author Jas T. Ward releases Bits and Pieces: Tales and Sonnets (Volume 1) due to popular demand. A collection of poems, short stories woven with laughter, tears, horror and suspense, the author has finally granted what the fans have wanted for years. Known for twists and darkness, as well as humor, this collection will not let old or new fans down. There is something to delight them both. Also included- A BONUS: A Prelude to the author's upcoming series- The Shadow-Keepers Series. Included is the novella that kicks off Book One in the Series: Sweet Madness, which is the story of wildly popular character, Reno Sundown. Bits and Pieces, as demanded by Twiz. You will be hooked and so into this story you won't want to put it down! Jas is a very talented writer. You will not be disappointed and will be wanting more. He has a talent for bringing out all your emotions with his stories. You'll be laughing, crying and cussing while being unable to stop reading. He has a talent of bringing his characters to life. Making you want to get to know them. And the more you know just makes you want to know more and more. Yes, he's that good. :) I've been reading his writing for about two years on Facebook. And is now addicted to his writings. Always wanting more. And is so very happy to see it finally in print. BUY this book! You'll fall in love with the writer, his characters, his wonderful stories and become a devoted reader and fan, like so many of us already are. ----- Amazon Review AVAILABLE ON AMAZON --- ''' https://www.amazon.com/gp/product/B00BX3ZNPA '''Audio Books Soul Bound - The Warrior Murderer... Jace Camden is haunted by his past. One that has many believing he got away with murder. He's run from it, trying to start over in a new town. But his past hasn't let him escape and it's determined that his future will not be a long one. Death will demand its due. And his dead wife will make sure that debt is paid in full. Kitt Thomas' life is in a rut, but that changed when she looked into the sad, haunted, eyes of Jace Camden. Something about his wounded soul called to her--like a whisper of a melody in a mysterious abyss she should have the sense to ignore. But his past will make sure Kitt is no more part of Jace's future than life is. Because he's soul bound. And that's a shackle that can only be broken by death. His. It’s Not About the Happily Ever After… It’s About Surviving the Read From Amazon Bestselling Author, Jas T. Ward Comes the highly anticipated first book in the Soul Bound Series. Unique story. Very intense and dark paranormal listen with unexpected spots of humor. I loved the story and the characters, Jace especially was a very complex and intriguing character. Does end on a bit of a cliffhanger. Will definitely be looking for further books in the series, can’t wait to see where it goes. The narrator gave an amazing performance and made the listening experience. ----- 'Audible Book Review' AVAILABLE ON AUDIBLE - https://www.audible.co.uk/pd/Soul-Bound-The-Warrior-Audiobook/B0765B1K4F Edward Mittelstedt, Voice Talent and Narrator -- Official Facebook Page '''- https://www.facebook.com/Edward.Mittelstedt.Narrator/ '''A Little Pill Called Love New from bestselling author, Jas T. Ward A Romance - The Ward Way ~Benny & Joon meets Pretty Woman...~ Rylie Marshall had blue, green, yellow and mixture of pills that made her "normal". But her idea of normal and what her mother or society wanted her to be never seemed to match up. She lives day-by-day in a fantasy land within her own troubled head and books. Reading was her escape whenever even her head denied her such a haven. So, how was she to know that one day, sitting on the beach, a book would show her the one thing she didn't have, but might hold the cure...Love. Mike Newport had white, yellow and striped pills that made him capable of being one of the most cut-throat corporate marketing advisers his clients could have. Not even a life-changing tragedy could slow him down. His days and most nights were spent with his head buried in flow charts, graphs and spreadsheets. Busy was the best way--the heart could easily be ignored as it was dying inside his chest. The last thing he needed was a vacation, but how was he to know that a crazy girl, playing in the waves and talking to the birds might give him the one thing he had been avoiding...Love. Different in a great way. This was fun and sad and quirky and I loved it. I love my romance the Ward way. ----- Audible Book Review Available On Audible - https://www.audible.co.uk/pd/A-Little-Pill-Called-Love-Audiobook/B07JNK2VQ3 Narrated by Anthony Bowling and Melanie A. Mason - The Voices in Our Heads Official Facebook Page -https://www.facebook.com/TheVoicesInOurHeads/ Jas T. Ward Social Media Facebook - https://www.facebook.com/AuthorJasTWard Amazon - https://www.amazon.com/Jas-T-Ward/e/B00CJO70A8/ Girls' Gone Writing - A Romance Reading Group - https://www.facebook.com/groups/GirlsGoneWriting/ The Grid Nights Fan Group - https://www.facebook.com/groups/OriginalNightsFanGroup/ The Shadow Keepers Series By Jas T. Ward Official Facebook Page - https://www.facebook.com/TheShadowKeepersSeries/ Graphic Designs For Jas T. Ward Designs by Carolann Facebook Page - Category:Browse